oresamateacherfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyotaro Okegawa
Ichigo Love Kyon-Kyon |gender = Male |age = 17-19 |birthday = May 15 |height = 186 cm (6'1") |blood type = A |occupation = College student |school = Midorigaoka Academy (Former) |affiliation = Midorigaoka Gang |club position = Bancho |family = Father Mother 2 Elder Brothers |status = Alive |first appearance = Chapter 7|image = |imagewidth = 225|hair colour = Black|eye colour = Black|class = 3-4}} Kyotaro Okeagawa (桶川 恭太郎 Okegawa Kyōtarō) was the former bancho and a Class 3-3 student of Midorigaoka Academy , as well as a member of the Public Morals Club. He has since graduated, though still appears in the manga. Appearance Okegawa is a tall, lean man with thin eyes and black hair, usually slicked back, though when it isn't, has been described as 'otaku hair'. In school, Okegawa usually wears an unbuttoned gakuran. Outside, he is shown wearing a variety of buttoned shirts featuring flowers on them, as well as other cute motifs and jackets. Personality Okegawa is a violent person, often fighting for no apparent reason, such as when he tried to punch Hayasaka Kaori before Maizono Yuto blocked him.Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 22, Page 7 His earlier appearances had him even more so, extorting money from others and even saying that he would enjoy beating Hayasaka up.Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 7, Page 17 He was also quite unfair during battle, always ganging up on others (leading a group of over twenty delinquents to fight two others). Okegawa is very straightlaced and often fights without a clear plan, relying only on brute strength and natural instincts. Though he fights often, Okegawa considers himself to be a peaceful person, and is generally calm when not in a brawl. He is quite sulky due to his elder brothers being academic excellences since he was little.Oresama Teacher Manga: Volume 17 Character Profiles Okegawa is also a loner, not having a proper friend until Kurosaki Mafuyu became one.Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 27, Page 30 This was probably due to him being the school bancho and treating others as followers or enemies, rather than friends. He doesn't get excited easily, but if he does, Okegawa will usually punch someone to see if what he is excited for is true.Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 27, Page 20 Likewise, if he is mad, then Okegawa breaks down walls and doors, usually leaving Goto Daikichi to fix them. However, if someone important has been taken from him, Okegawa acts calmly in order to find them.Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 93, Page 20 Despite his manly personality, Okegawa has a fondness for cute things such as sending cutesy letters and Nekomata. He often goes out in public to enjoy these things (watching films and buying toys), though always does so in a flimsy disguise (letting his hair down). Okegawa doesn't seem to mind people he trusts knowing his secret of that he likes Nekomata, but actively tries to hide the fact that he has a pen pal and Pegion. Okegawa admires 'prince-like' people, and wishes to be a princess himself. For that reason, he has a crush on Kurosaki Mafuyu, who acts like a prince even without her Natsuo disguise. His 'personality preference' is a cool person with determination. Okegawa notes that he has a similar personality to Nonoguchi Kanon, though she lacks his love for Nekomata.Oresama Teacher Manga: Volume 14 4-Koma He believes in fairy tales such as the slit-tongued woman and the flower fairy spirit. Okegawa also appears to believe in man-eating delinquents, though that may have just been him being too lazy to stop Maizono from rambling.Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 22, Page 13 He is quite knowledgeable on events about the town near Midori Ga Oka Academy, and frequently visits the arcade and theater. Background Okegawa grew up with his two elder brothers, who had been excellent students ever since he was little. This made Okegawa sulky and turned him into the person he is today. He attended Midori Ga Oka Academy after reading a report on the great delinquent fiasco three years prior to the story.Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 46, Page 17 The report had a huge impact on him, as he recalls. During his second year of schooling, he fought four third years after being scolded by them, as he was walking on a path only for seniors. Okegawa quickly defeated them, stating that no one commanded him aside from himself.Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 50, page 7 Kawauchi Tomohiro came across this fight, and decided to follow Okegawa instead of his original resolve of becoming a normal student. At some point, Okegawa became the school's bancho. One year prior to the story, Okegawa sent a letter to someone in Saitama Prefecture by using his pigeon. It is unknown who he was trying to send the letter to, but Mafuyu discovered the pigeon in a river, and saved it.Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 9, Page 6 She then wrote a letter to Okegawa by the name of Snow, and he replied soon after, forming a relationship as pen pals. The time of the letters being exchanged always varied from less than twelve days to more than a month. Okegawa is extremely powerful in terms of strength, losing only to Natsuo, who also notes that Okegawa is far above Hayasaka in battle power. Relationships Kurosaki Mafuyu Mafuyu is Okegawa's first real friend. They first met when the former was planning on defeating him alongside Hayasaka. After defeating all of his men without making Hayasaka realize, and dodging all of Okegawa's attacks, he noticed that Mafuyu was no ordinary girl. It was at that point that Mafuyu began reciting morse code to speak to the bancho,Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 7, Page 26 that she gained the nickname of 'Morse girl'. Later, under the disguise of Natsuo, Mafuyu defeated Okegawa in one blow and took over the role of bancho. It is hinted that Okegawa has a crush on Mafuyu, which is clearly shown when he becomes violently jealous of the misunderstanding between Mafuyu and Ayabe Reito. Okegawa strongly values her friendship, and even chases Hayasaka around the school when he is tricked into saying that he didn't. Unknowingly, the pair are also penpals - 'Ichigo (Strawberry) Love' (イチゴ ラブ), and 'Snow' (スノウ). Upon seeing the idiotic content of their letters, both Saeki Takaomi and another man reacted with extreme disgust, but neither Mafuyu nor Okegawa mind the stupidly cutesy letters sent to each other. Although Okegawa does not consider anyone to be his equal, he considers the person he has the closest relationship with to be Mafuyu. Kawauchi Tomohiro Kawauchi is the number two of Okegawa's gang. Okegawa was the first person he met at Midori Ga Oka that truly stood out to him, to the point where Kawauchi even discarded a normal student life in order to follow him. Although Kawauchi truly admires Okegawa, he harshly comments on him. As he is a delinquent, Kawauchi hangs around Okegawa and acts as the informant for the gang. Kawauchi betrayed Okegawa twice - once during the events of the school festival, when he managed to get two-thirds of the school's delinquents against him for an uprising, though Okegawa was able to defeat him in that end, stating that Kawauchi could never defeat a man like him. Another time was when Kawauchi plotted a strategy with Hayasaka, Yui, and Kosaka against Goto Daikichi to try to stop Okegawa from attending the makeup of a makeup test (and stopping him from graduating). However, Okegawa forgave him both times, and now trusts Kawauchi enough to take his place in the Public Morals Club. Goto Daikichi Goto is the number three of Okegawa's gang. He is incredibly respectful of Okegawa and enjoys the company of the man very much, preferring to follow him rather than Kawauchi. When showing off things he has won (due to luck), Okegawa is usually immensely jealous. Goto also works as a 'handyman' for Okegawa, fixing doors and passing on letters for him. Okegawa trusts him to take his place in the Public Morals Club. Hayasaka Kaori Hayasaka seems to annoy Okegawa very much, as he (Hayasaka) was originally going to take him and his gang down. Despite that fact that he planned to give Hayasaka a handicap during their first battle, Okegawa doesn't think of him to be exceptionally weak, and doesn't interfere with his battles to save his pride.Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 22, Page 24 Maizono Yuto Maizono and Okegawa first meet when Hayasaka brings the former to the bancho. Okegawa becomes convinced by the stories of Maizono's former bancho and agrees to help him out on finding the bancho, though neither Maizono nor Okegawa actually look for him/her. Okegawa notes that Maizono jumps from topic to topic like a girl,Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 22, Page 15 and believes him to be quite weak at first.Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 22, Page 27 Trivia * Okegawa ranked 4th with a total of 3022 votes in the character popularity poll conducted by Hana to Yume in early 2013. * He ranked 4th again in the 2nd popularity poll with 3688 votes. * According to Izumi Tsubaki, Okegawa is the type of person people would give their true love chocolate to.Oresama Teacher Manga: Hana to Yume Character Contest * His favourite food is cream puffs. * His romantic preference is a cool person who has guts. * His interests are motorcycles and making miniature models. * He dislikes tests and waking up early. * His recent worries is whether he will be able to graduate from Midori Ga Oka. The other is Snow's daily messages are becoming more dramatic, making him want to raise his fighting spirit over writing letters to her. References Category:Characters Category:Public Morals Club Members Category:Delinquents Category:Male Category:Midorigaoka Academy Students Category:Bancho